A utensil handle of the abovementioned type is known from German Patent No. 2 340 723. This utensil handle has the advantage that it can absorb large reaction forces without damage to the handle member. However, a disadvantage exists in this utensil handle in that the bar-shaped spring, the two legs of which are fixed in the handle member, can compensate only for small tolerances created during the manufacture of the utensil itself, that is, tolerances which exist, for example, due to a welding of the bolt on the utensil wall.
The basic purpose of the invention is, to provide a utensil handle of the above type so that the same can be manufactured inexpensively and can be mounted comparatively simple, that a simply shaped spring can be used which acts through large lever arms onto the bolt and brings about a relatively large tolerance compensation, permits an all around guiding of the bolt in the handle and permits a removal of the handle from the utensil.
In an inventive utensil handle, the spring back is arranged in an insertion direction of the bolt, whereby the spring engages the bolt at two support points spaced relatively far from one another, so that through this the bolt is pressed against the oppositely lying wall of the recess and in this manner with relatively small spring forces a canting of the bolt is with certainty impossible. The spring as such is rotatable, however, is held in longitudinal direction nonmovably in the recess of the handle member. This has the advantage that during introduction of the bolt into the handle, the support point of the spring lying near the opening of the handle recess is swung downwardly without causing the spring to become tensioned. The tension of the spring occurs only when the second support point of the spring rests on the bolt. This measure has the advantage that a major portion of the length of the bolt can be inserted into the recess of the utensil handle, which recess guides said bolt on all sides, before the spring opposes a further insertion with an increased resistance. This makes a canting impossible, which could occur during an immediate tensioning of the spring during insertion of the bolt.
It is impossible to use as a spring either a concavely curved spring, which consists advantageously of a round spring wire and which with its spring back engages a longitudinally extending slot in the recess, so that same is held laterally. The spring can then be rotated freely about its support on the spring back. For fixing the spring in longitudinal direction, it is possible to form a nose which is received in a bore in the recess either on the spring back or, however, the rear end of the spring can be bent outwardly so that same is received in a bore which is arranged in the recess. The spring end must be sufficiently long that same is received in the bore even yet when the front end is swung completely toward the bottom of the recess.
According to a further suggestion of the invention, the spring can also consist of a U-shaped bent spring wire, whereby the two spring legs project approximately at a right angle in the same direction from the spring back and are twisted relative to one another. The spring is in this case stressed torsion during insertion of the bolt, whereby the spring has then two swivel points which are diagonally opposite one another. Here too a tensioning of the spring is obtained only when the bolt slides over the second support point of the spring, which second support point lies in the back. The support points of the spring are advantageously spaced from one another at a distance which corresponds with the length of the spring, so that here a lever arm which is as large as possible is obtained.
For a premounting of the spring in the utensil handle for transport to the applicator, the spring is advantageously clamped in the recess of the utensil handle which, in the simplest case, is obtained by the use of a concave spring having a front, outwardly bent end which grips behind a shoulder of the handle member. The shoulder must be constructed so that a free downward swing of the spring is assured, however, a complete lifting of the spring out of the guide groove is prevented. A further measure for facilitating removal consists in the guide groove for the spring back being made narrow so that the spring back is held in the guide groove under a light clamping tension.